¿Sueño o Realidad?
by elechan
Summary: Ranma, inmerso en el nekoken, va en busca de su fea prometida...pero nunca se esperaría lo que iba a pasar...[oneshot]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**Un fic de Elenachan**

**¿Sueño…o Realidad?**

"**ggg**" **mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

Ranma estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa Tendo. Como era verano, solo llevaba puesto su típica camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos calzoncillos a rallas, blancos y azules. El sol hacía varias horas que se había ocultado tras el horizonte, y solo la luz de algunos farolillos aquí y allá hacían posible la visión en el amplio jardín.

Su cuerpo brillaba, perlado con gotas de sudor, del ejercicio físico. Golpeaba el aire totalmente concentrado, alzando sus puños una y otra vez, luchando contra un enemigo imaginario, lanzando de vez en cuando alguna que otra patada a dicho adversario.

Cansado, recogió una toalla tirada cerca de donde estaba, secándose la frente, permitiendo que el frescor de la noche bañara su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma de los árboles, alzando la mirada y deleitándose con las estrellas que le sonreían desde lo alto.

De pronto un sonoro estallido se escuchó a su derecha, encontrando que varios trozos del muro que rodeaban la propiedad se encontraban desperdigados, una gran grieta recorría la vaya, y una exótica muchacha de cabellos morados lo miraba con un toque de picardía, con un bol lleno de ramen en una mano.

"Ranma!" gritó, saltando sobre él y rodeándolo con sus brazos. El joven, aunque artista marcial, nunca conseguía desquitarse de ese acto. Siempre lo cogía por sorpresa, y se ahogaba dentro de su abrazo amazónico, rogando a los cielos por una vía de escape.

"Shampoo, suéltame!"

"Shampoo traer rica cena para airen. Airen en agradecimiento llevar a Shampoo al cine, si?" preguntó ella, restregando sus indudables protuberancias por el cuerpo masculino, haciéndose desear, queriendo ser deseada…

"Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no voy a salir contigo, eh?" fue dicho de una forma tan imprevista… Con seriedad, ningún resquicio de duda… Ranma jamás la había hablado así, manchando de forma tan descarada su reputación, no queriendo ver que ella le convenía, rechazándola, humillándola…

Ella se separó de muy mal humor de Ranma, con los ojos llenos de furia clavados sobre esas orbes azules que la miraban con temor y recelo.

La amazona no dijo nada, el cuenco perdido en cualquier lugar, se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, sus curvas moviéndose al compás de la noche, su cabello bailando con la brisa nocturna… y momentos después, donde antes estuviera la joven china, pronto apareció una gatita morada, el cabello del lomo totalmente erizado, en pose de ataque.

Ranma dio dos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, pero ella era rápida, muy rápida… y estaba furiosa, muy furiosa…

Agarrada a su larga trenza negra, maullando lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, dejó escapar toda su ira, consiguiendo que un tembloroso Ranma corriera por toda la casa, dentro y fuera, nada salía de su garganta, muda por el terror, hasta que un árbol se puso en su camino, y chocó con él, cayendo como un peso pesado sobre el césped, la gatita lila se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche…

"Miau" salió de los labios del chico, y es que su pánico a tan bello animal había logrado que perdiera la consciencia de sí mismo, haciéndole creer como el objeto de su miedo, encogiendo sus manos en forma de garras, curvando su cuerpo. Husmeó el aire en busca de algún tipo de alimento con el que llenar su vacío estómago, cuando sus fosas nasales percibieron el suave aroma a flor de cerezo proveniente del interior de la casa.

La penumbra cubrió sus pasos, dando saltos a través de la construcción, llegando a una ventana abierta en el segundo piso de la vivienda, encontrando una habitación repleta de ese perfume que lo embriagaba, buscando a la dueña, añorando su presencia.

Saltó sobre la cama un poco violentamente, sus ojos posados sobre ese rostro pálido, lamiendo la porción de mejilla que estaba más a su alcance.

"MMfmf" susurró ella despertando, tanto movimiento y lamida la estaban trayendo de vuelta de sus más profundos sueños. "Ra…Ranma?" preguntó aturdida, cuando encontró muy cerca de su rostro los profundos ojos de su prometido. Su sorpresa cambió radicalmente a ira, y estaba a punto de golpear la cabeza del muchacho con un palo que pronto apareció en su mano cuando un maullido llegó a sus oídos.

"Miau!" dijo el muchacho, y se dedicó con más ahínco a lamer el pómulo de su mejilla, saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Jajaja, Ranma para!" reía ella, pataleando divertida por la caricia. Acarició su cabeza con una ternura infinita, sonriendo maternalmente hacia la criatura que se empezaba a acurrucar a su lado, muy cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo su propio calor mezclarse con el del muchacho.

Ella también se tumbó, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa alcanzara sus labios, cuando vio como el cuerpo de su prometido se retorcía sobre sí mismo, tumbándose a su vera, siempre como si fuera un gato.

Un bostezo se hizo paso a través de su garganta y, mientras se tumbaba nuevamente en la cama dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ella, susurró "Solo un ratito, luego te irás a tu cuarto, pedazo de pervertido…" y sus palabras se fueron apagando lentamente, su mano nunca abandonó la cabellera del chico.

Ranma despertó varias horas después. La luz de la luna se había colado por entre la ventana abierta alumbrando la habitación de una forma un tanto espectral. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, comprobando que aún se encontraba ligeramente cansado, mirando hacia el techo, maldiciendo el inoportuno despertar, notando que aún el día no llegaba, queriendo volver a su sueño, agradeciendo ese sentimiento dulcificado que lo embargaba. No tardó muchos minutos más en darse cuenta que los ronquidos de su padre no le acompañaban esa noche, y que la pared que contemplaba con tanta dedicación no era su habitación.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando notó que el peso de su cuerpo no era el habitual, y que una muchachita de suaves cabellos azulados estaba prácticamente recostada encima de él. Sus piernas enredas, la cabeza de ella descansando contra su pecho, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Uno de sus femeninos brazos rodeando su cintura. Las extremidades de él alrededor de su cuerpo. Uno sobre sus hombros. El otro a través de su cintura y descendiendo. Descendiendo.

Un momento! Abrió los ojos completamente, el sueño había abandonado su persona. Esto que tocaba… se sentía demasiado blando y curvo…Ohoh. No! El camisón de Akane se había levantado ligeramente sobre su cintura, pudiendo notar contra su pierna la intimidad de ella, escondida tras la tela. El cuerpo curvo de la chica se sentía perfectamente amoldándose al cuerpo de Ranma. Como era verano, tan solo una sábana, que en algún momento había sido tirada hasta los pies de la cama, estaba enrollada y arrugada sobre sí misma, olvidada.

"Ran…ma…" susurró ella entre sueños. El sonrojo subió por su cuerpo repentinamente, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, temiendo moverse. Cómo demonios había llegado hasta la cama de Akane? Lo último que recordaba era estar entrenando en el jardín y aparecer Shampoo y luego se enfadó y entonces ella…Nekoken. La idea le vino como un súbito rayo que atravesó su mente. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Seguramente él se había convertido en un gato y habría ido hasta la ventana de Akane. No sabía si la ventana había estado abierta o si ella le habría dejado entrar por su propia iniciativa. El caso es que ahora estaba allí, tumbado en su cama, ella abrazada a él, él sintiendo todas y cada una de las cuervas de Akane sobre su cuerpo, el muchacho haciendo contacto directo con el trasero de ella…

"Mmmm…" volvió a decir ella. Ranma no estaba seguro de si había dicho alguna palabra incoherente, o tan solo eran ruidos que escapaban de su garganta. El caso es que ella se había movido ligeramente, doblando una de sus piernas sobre las de él, rozando sensualmente todo su muslo…

'Maldición'. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar ante tal contacto, y en ese momento solo deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. 'Uf, Akane, no hagas eso' pensó. Entonces descubrió que su mano había cobrado vida por sí sola y estaba acariciando sin mucho recato los glúteos de ella. 'Dios, si ahora despierta voy a ser hombre muerto' se dijo. Pero estaba hipnotizado por esa parte de su anatomía. Las caricias se hicieron más intensas y el calor empezó a subir por todo su cuerpo, bañando sus mejillas, acumulándose su sangre en una parte específica de su persona.

'Mierda, Ranma para!' pero su mano parecía que tenía vida propia. 'Joder Akane, que trasero tienes' entonces se pegó una bofetada mental por su propio pensamiento. Pero el bulto en sus pantalones se iba haciendo cada vez mas notorio a la vez que su mano empezaba a deslizarse por sobre la ropa hasta la propia intimidad de la chica. Recorrió con su mano por encima de la tela, en un gesto sumamente osado, tembloroso pero encendido. Le sorprendió notar el calor que desprendía, y aventuró sus dedos hasta el punto álgido de su inspección, acariciando con mayor énfasis.

Notó como un gemido se hizo paso a través de los labios de la joven, a la vez que sus pechos se erizaban. Ranma pudo notar este cambio en su cuerpo a través de la ropa, y su deseo por ella se incrementó aún más.

'Uf! Uf!' suspiró, respirando con pesadez, intentando recuperar ese control que había perdido. 'Tengo que salir de aquí' E hizo un movimiento queriendo escapar de esa prisión corporal que lo oprimía tan deliciosamente. Pero, para su mala suerte, la muchacha despertó en ese instante a su mínimo movimiento, chocando sus marrones ojos con los asustados ojos azules de su prometido. Se sintió algo sudorosa, pero en un estado placentero que no conseguía comprender, hasta que notó como Ranma apartaba la mano lo más rápido que pudo de esa zona de su anatomía. El enfado creciendo cada vez más. Sus ojos vibraron con ira, e iba a decir algo cuando notó su cuerpo inmovilizado en una llave tan rápida que apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Ranma había cambiado posiciones, situándose encima de ella, tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara.

"Ssshhh, lo…" intentó explicar él. "Yo…yo no…esto…no quería…no grites vale?" dijo, a lo que ella asintió, pero no apartó su mano. Akane notó como el cuerpo de su prometido temblaba ligeramente. "Te juro que no se que hago aquí Akane. Y yo…siento…tu estabas… y yo estaba…es que…" Akane lo veía divertida y furiosa sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo tenía una cosa clara, Ranma la había "tocado" y por la sensación que invadía su cuerpo supo que a ella le había gustado. Se avergonzó de sí misma.

"Voy a quitar la mano pero no chilles, vale?" pidió él con súplica. Ella accedió y pronto se vio liberada para hablar.

"Qué haces en mi cama grandísimo pervertido" susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Ranma lo oyera, no quería despertar al resto de la familia.

"No lo se" fue la única respuesta que dio él, aún tiritando como una hoja.

"Y por qué me estabas…er…ya sabes…" preguntó ella, sorprendida por su osadía.

"Yo no estaba…" dijo Ranma enrojeciendo.

Una pizca de picardía cruzó los ojos de Akane. "Sí que lo estabas. Acaso te gusto?" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"Qué? Una marimacho como tú?" dijo desviando la mirada, su sonrojo aún en sus mejillas, y no se había movido ni un ápice.

Estas palabras le dolieron a la joven, pero supo que él era un orgulloso que jamás lo admitiría. Bien, ella podía ser más orgullosa.

"Sí que te gusto" sonrió.

"Deja de sonreír, eso no es cierto" dijo él volviendo a encararla.

"Sí"

"No"

"Te he dicho que sí"

"Que no!" las continuas respuestas se perdían en la noche. Hasta que Akane notó algo. Un bulto perteneciente al cuerpo de Ranma que chocaba contra su muslo. Él estaba…Oh! Dios mío. Por un momento se asustó. Jamás había estado en una situación de este calibre. Pero al oír la respuesta del muchacho, negando rotundamente, ni siquiera pensó en su siguiente movimiento.

"Está claro que sí"

"Estás loca si crees que… uf!" Ranma cayó de sopetón, su cabeza rozando el cuello y hombro de la joven. La mano de ella se movía encima de su calzoncillo, apretando y masajeando su miembro abultado, delatando su excitación.

"Pues eso no es lo que parece, no Ranma?" dijo ella divertida.

El aliento del muchacho rozó ligeramente su hombro, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo. Pero esto era un reto que no quería perder.

"A…Akane…no…hagas…" intentó decir entre suspiros. La mano de ella se movía sobre su entrepierna causando que su cuerpo sufriera espasmos de placer. Si ella seguía así…

"Acepta que te gusto y paro" contestó con la voz ronca. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos y lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a su razón.

"No me…gustas" dijo él. El sentido común escapando por sus poros.

"Acéptalo" dijo ella, excitándose también. Notando como esa parte de la fisiología de Ranma crecía por momentos.

"No…sigas o no res…pondo" dijo él. Akane dudo por un instante. Pero su cuerpo pedía más. ELLA quería más. Y no fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que sus palabras abandonaron su boca.

"Pues no respondas" no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, porque una boca se estaba haciendo poseedora de la suya, pero no de manera tímida. No un tierno beso dulce. Lleno de…amor? Y de ternura…sí. Pero dulce…no. El beso tenía de todo menos dulzura. Era irracional, pasional, lleno de erotismo… Las lenguas bailando al compás de los labios, entremezclándose los alientos, jugando, recreándose en el sabor del otro…pidiendo más. Queriendo más.

Las manos de Ranma comenzaron su tarea y dibujaron el cuerpo de la muchacha. Primero perfiló su contorno, recreándose en su figura, en sus curvas… pronto se hizo camino hasta los pechos de la chica, encontrando los pezones de ella rogando por un poco de atención. Los masajeó por encima de la tela, pellizcándolos, mientras que su lamía los labios de ella, a la vez que Akane dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido ahogado, no queriendo despertar a su familia.

Él bajó por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde el placer le pudo y mordió. No causó dolor en absoluto. Solo sentía necesidad de hacer ese precioso cuello femenino suyo, sentirlo de su propiedad…sus manos perdidas en las protuberancias de ella, su miembro restregándose contra su muslo…dios! Cómo la necesitaba.

"Ran…ma" dejó escapar la chica como un susurro, mientras que con su lengua lamía la zona mordida, desabrochando lentamente los botones que separaban sus manos de su blanca piel.

Akane estaba perdida en otro mundo, sintiendo ese placer, dejándose lamer, morder, acariciar…Recibiendo esos mimos pasionales sin dudas en su mente. Su razón perdida hacía ya tiempo.

No supo muy bien cómo su pijama había ido a parar al suelo en la otra esquina de la habitación. Pero no importaba. Solo quiso sentir la lengua de Ranma que se hacía dueña de su pecho, probándola, jugando con ella, enviando sensaciones eléctricas a través de todo su cuerpo. La lengua recorría sus pezones con gran maestría, a la vez que pequeños mordisquitos la arrancaban sensaciones de placer.

"Mm..oh" suspiraba ella sin cesar. Y cuando una mano traviesa se hizo paso a través de su ropa interior, intentó gritar, gozando desesperadamente, pero unos labios hambrientos lo evitaron, besándola con delicia, mientras los dedos de Ranma entraban y salían de su intimidad sin ningún pudor, disfrutando su caricia, suspirando de vez en cuando entre los besos.

Ranma estaba en el quinto cielo. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a tocar a Akane en primer lugar. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ahí estaba la muchacha, entregada a sus caricias. Y lo que es mejor, correspondiéndole, besándole con la misma ansiedad e intensidad con la que él lo hacía. Sorprendiéndose al encontrarla tan predispuesta, feliz de ver como ella disfrutaba y que él fuera el causante de ello. Alzó un poco el rostro para ver la expresión contraída de ella, muerta en el placer que sus dedos la estaban causando. Besó con hambre su cuello nuevamente, lamiendo las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a surgir en el cuerpo femenino, trazando con su lengua un camino hasta el ombligo de ella, en el que se entretuvo tan solo unos instantes, antes de llegar a la altura de su mano.

La probó. Ese sabor mezcla de excitación y placer, ese aroma tan distinguido de mujer… jugó con ella todo lo que quiso, agradeciendo cada suspiro, encendiéndole cada gemido, deseándola cada vez que, con la voz entrecortada, ella pronunciaba su nombre.

Entonces notó como ella curvaba la espalda y supo que estaba llegando a su punto máxime de placer. Su mano no se movió, sus dedos seguían introduciéndose en ella con más rapidez, ayudándola en este momento final, mientras su corazón se aceleraba, ansiando ver su rostro contraído, gozando de sus espasmos y, finalmente, relajando la velocidad de su mano hasta ver como ella caía, exhausta.

Ella sonrió, perlas en su frente, desde la almohada, mientras él se inclinaba para besarla, en esta ocasión más dulcemente, tiernamente. No esperaba nada más. Tan solo verla así, satisfecha, hacía que él se sintiera un hombre pleno.

No esperó sentir las sábanas bajo su espalda una vez más, y así lo expresaron sus ojos, cuando la encontró subida sobre su bajo vientre, su cara denotaba el placer y el cansancio, y una sonrisa de esas que llegaban hasta su alma…

Entonces no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando notó como los finos dedos femeninos se hacían paso bajo la prenda, agarrando fuertemente su miembro, masajeándolo cuidadosamente, sintiendo como, sin darse cuenta, la desnudez también se había apoderado de él.

"Oh…oh…Akane" suspiró cuando notó como la mano de ella aligeraba su ritmo, y entonces…nada. Todo cesó. Iba a levantarse a ver que había sucedido, cuando volvió a caer hacia atrás presa de la excitación, al comprobar como los labios de la muchacha envolvían su sexo, llevándolo por las sendas del placer.

"Mm…oh" quería gritar. Estaba deleitándose, notando como toda su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se concentraba en esa parte de su anatomía, sintiendo como estaba a tan solo unos pasos de estallar de gozo.

"Akane! Akane!" gritó mientras notaba como su cuerpo dejaba escapar toda su sensibilidad, vibrando todo él al llegar al clímax "Akane" repitiendo una y otra vez, aún temblando de tanto disfrute, sin llegar a abrir los ojos, cayendo pesadamente contra la cama, recuperando fuerzas…

"Ranma" oyó "Ranma" alguien le movió. "Ranma despierta" aunque sus párpados eran pesados, los alzó tranquilamente… encontrándose con Akane arrodillada junto a él mirándole con una expresión indescifrable, con el mismo camisón con el que él la había encontrado apenas unas horas antes, ese mismo camisón que fue quitando lentamente, gozando de la carne que iba dejando a la vista…un momento!

Se levantó, quedando sentado sobre su futón, mirando de un lado a otro. Estaba en su habitación nuevamente. Era de noche y su padre no estaba. Había olvidado que se habían ido todos de viaje dejándolos solos, como siempre.

"Estás bien?" oyó que le preguntaban. Y cuando giró para mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, se encontró con que sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que había imaginado.

"S…sí" dijo no muy seguro.

"Te oí llamarme, aunque sonabas raro, seguro que estás bien?" preguntó ella preocupada.

Él se ruborizó, deseando que ella no pudiera ver su tono rojizo en la oscuridad. "Estoy bien, siento haberte despertado"

Ella se encogió de hombros, y se levantó caminando hacia la salida del cuarto. Ranma la vio marcharse, exactamente con las mismas ropas con las que la había visto en su sueño. 'Entonces, todo era un sueño?' se preguntó tristemente, confundido. 'Se sentía tan real…'

Lo que no alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa pícara de Akane que, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto del muchacho, secaba una gota de sudor de su frente. Caminando hacia su habitación, notó la calentura en su entrepierna y pensó 'Creo que, definitivamente, dormiré bien esta noche'

_Hola! Lo se, lo se. Aún no termino ninguno de mis otros fics y aquí vendo yo publicando otro oneshoot. Pero simplemente surgió. Creo que tenía ganas de hacer un lemon y esto es lo que salió de mi cabecita. No pregunten mucho, simplemente salió así. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para cualquier cosa elenachanozu.es_


End file.
